


time is not an obstacle, is it?

by wonuyu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Time Traveler AU, yes another unbetaed seungseok fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuyu/pseuds/wonuyu
Summary: “Today basically our first date y’know,” he continued, looking at Wooseok softly. His hand ached to brush Wooseok’s hair and if the chance were there, he really wanted to kiss the smaller man.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 36





	time is not an obstacle, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> i know the concept of time travel in this is so vague i wrote it without thinking much. the concept based on the novel time riders by alex scarrow!
> 
> ps: really srry for the grammar mistakes T__T

Life is really  _ really _ funny, if Wooseok could say it. 

To start, Wooseok is a time traveller. 

Funny, right? He knows it might sound crazy for people when they hear it but it’s real. He is one, along with some selected people around the world, (Wooseok doesn’t really know them since you know.. It's a secret.) had been traveled back to the time to do some  _ mission. _

It’s fun though. Sometimes The HQ really just wants him to deliver some books to the past. No hard mission, definitely no life-threatening mission. Nope.

Wooseok already prepared himself to do the next mission going back to Germany's 1920 to deliver clothes. He kinda knew the agent who resides there, Kim Yohan, a young gentleman whom he met for the first time two years ago. 

Traveling back to time it’s not that hard.  _ You only need a precise coordinate and time _ , his mentor’s voice always ringing back on his mind whenever the process of travelling started.

Time travelling always involves water so Wooseok always soaks in water whenever he’s in the destination.

Just like this.

When he opened his eyes, he’s greeted by Yohan who smiled so big while rushing to cover him with a towel. 

“ _ Hyung _ ! I miss you so much!” Yohan hugged him, while Wooseok eyed the man who was just sitting there munching his kit kat. Wooseok snorts

“Oh! Wooseok hyung, this Seungyoun. He’s also Korean but his station is in Paris!” Yohan introduced him to the man. Wooseok had to crane his neck looking at him when he stood.

“I’ve seen him before,” Seungyoun said. Wooseok raised his eyebrow.

“Huh? Really? When?”

“Back then when you had a mission to observe who shot JFK,” Seungyoun smiled. He remembered their meeting was kinda fast, he expected Wooseok to forget him.

Wooseok mouth forms an O, “You were the one who hid me? When I almost got caught?”

“Yup, but we didn’t really get a proper introduction tho. My name’s Cho Seungyoun, it’s my fifth year being a time traveler. I’m stationed in Paris right now,” The tall man over his hand for a handshake, Wooseok took that gladly.

“Hey, Seungyoun. Thank you for saving me back then. I’m Wooseok. Kim Wooseok. Um.. I kinda forget but it’s my… sixth year? For being a time traveler. I’m back in Seoul right now!”

The handshake was warm, so was Wooseok’s cheeks. But he knew the heat was probably coming from the thick towel.  _ Probably _ , he tried to convince himself.

**

The third time they met, Seungyoun was the one who came to Seoul. He needed to take some books for his research about his mission. He didn’t forget to ask Wooseok to accompany him, though.

“What year are you in again?” Wooseok asked, when both of them already found the books that Seungyoun needed.

“Feels like you asked me about what year I’m in college,” Seungyoun laughed. They were eating a McDonald's ice cream, which Seungyoun had been craving so much while in Paris.

“It’s in 1870. Not so far away from Yohan,”

“Hmm, when do the rotation start again?” Wooseok asked. The HQ always rotates each agent’s station every 3-4 years, “I’m kinda sick with Seoul. It’s boring,”

Wooseok was stationed in Seoul 2002. Nothing much is happening except probably the europhia about the World Cup. Wooseok wanted a more entertaining station. He asked the HQ to place him somewhere far away even when the cars hadn’t been made but his request got rejected.

“How’s Paris?”

Seungyoun took his time to answer Wooseok’s question, “It’s nice. The people are warm. I like how they dress themself, so elegant. I like their architecture too!”

“It seems nice. Seoul is… stagnan,”

“It’s because you live in the modern era. At least you can eat  _ this _ every day!”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. Seungyoun noticed that and chuckled a little.

“Do you wanna take a walk to Paris right now? Since y’know.. My job here is done,” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Wooseok pondered for a while, not until Seungyoun over his hand and smiled and suddenly everything felt alright.

Taking Seungyoun’s hand, they went to Paris. 

  
  


**

“This is… awesome!” Wooseok’s voice went a little bit higher. There’s a tone of excitement in his exclamation. His eyes sparkled, fingers won’t stop tracing the painting of a famous Monet. 

“Do you like it?”

Seungyoun, who since earlier only watched Wooseok enjoying Paris, smiled. He just took Wooseok to one place but the little man’s already this happy.

“You had the audacity to ask?? Of course I am??” He turned around while supporting the biggest smile on his face.

_ Pretty _ .

The word that is always on Seungyoun’s mind whenever he catches Wooseok’s smiles.

“Are you hungry?” Seungyoun said suddenly. Wooseok tilted his head, thinking whether it is the right time to eat or not (considering there are still a lot of places he want to go but there’s a time limit).

“I don’t wanna eat in the basic restaurant tho,” He finally answered which gained a laugh from the tall man.

“Why is it so hard to please you,  _ Princess _ ?”

Wooseok smacked him, annoyed at Seungyoun for calling him princess until his ear turned red.

_ Definitely annoyed at Seungyoun. _

(That’s why his whole body is burning with annoyance, not embarrassment.  _ Definitely not _ .)

Seungyoun held his hand on the way to the restaurant.

*

They end up eating a pizza while looking at the sunset. Wooseok cringed when Seungyoun asked him, “ _ Isn’t this romantic, Wooseokie? _ ”

They got silent after that. There were times when a painter offered both of them if they liked to be drawn (which immediately rejected by Wooseok) but the painter just smiled and wished them to have a long last relationship (which  _ again _ Wooseok denied the statement since they’re not even a couple).

Not with Seungyoun, though.

The tall man happily said his gratefulness while he wished the painter to find another pretty human since  _ his _ boy is a little bit bratty today (Wooseok smacked him  _ again _ for this).

“Why did you mean I’m your boy?!” 

“Oh, you’re not?” There’s a teasing tone in that. Wooseok rolled his eyes watching Seungyoun gaining so much fun with him.

“Today basically our first date y’know,” he continued, looking at Wooseok softly. His hand ached to brush Wooseok’s hair and if the chance were there, he really wanted to kiss the smaller man.

“It’s not,” Wooseok huffed. There’s a tinge of pink blush adorning his cheeks. 

“Yeah? After I took you around Paris and treated you to dinner?”

“It’s only one place and this!” Wooseok held his food up, “is only bread!”

Seungyoun laughed. That’s true. This really is not a proper date.

He grabbed Wooseok's hand and kissed his knuckles one by one. 

“Then the mighty and bratty Kim Wooseok, would you like to prolonged your stay in Paris for one day so we could have an amazing out-of-body-experience dates?”

Wooseok shook his head. 

Life is really  _ really _ funny. 

He never imagined himself being asked on a date in Paris’s 1870.

_ But here he was, _ saying yes to the man he just met three times. Maybe Wooseok is just too naive,  _ or maybe he’s just a little bit in love _ . Who knows, right?

  
  
  



End file.
